Game of Thrones: Pieces of Parenthood
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: A short twoshot modern AU story focused on Arya and Gendry, as parents to their daughter Nymeria, just some gentle family stuff to enjoy. Rated simply as a precaution, if you feel it can/should be lowered, tell me :)
1. Chapter 1

**Game of Thrones: Pieces of Parenthood**

First chapter of a small Gendrya twoshot I felt like doing; inspired by other similar stories I've seen (too many to name), here we have Arya and Gendry, with their infant daughter, a little family moment, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The soft cries of their infant daughter coming through the baby monitor was what woke Gendry. With a soft smile he sat up, yawning. He heard Arya's moan as her grey eyes fluttered open.

"Gendry...Nymeria..." She mumbled.

Laughing gently he began to get out of bed. "I got it Arya, I got it."

"Good." She said at once.

Gendry knew she was smirking and rolled his eyes. Even being a mother and wife hadn't changed Arya one bit.

She was still the same smart, sharp tongued tough young lady he knew and loved and he wouldn't have it any other way. As he made his way down the hallway from their bedroom, the twenty-three year old man wondered just how he and eighteen year old wife had managed to make it this far.

' _Arya was always so different; she always felt she'd be a horrible mother...I didn't know how to be a father, I didn't exactly have a good example.'_ He thought to himself. _'But here we are, married, happy, in love...with a lovely daughter.'_

He also knew Arya's fears were not justified, their little Nymeria adored her mother.

He could still hear Nymeria's cries and sped up a little; he had a pretty good idea what was wrong, Nymeria was starting to teethe after all, the pain must have woke her up.

Entering the little girl's room he smiled, briefly observing the mobile above the crib, Nymeria loved it so much. A mobile of hand-carved forest creatures he and Arya made together, wolves featuring prominently.

He made his way over to the crib itself and lifted Nymeria out, the girl wailed, her cheeks red.

"Shhh, it's alright Nymeria." He said soothingly. "Daddy's got you."

He gently cradled her, moving to stand by the window. He gently hummed a lullaby, until finally, although still teary-eyed, Nymeria calmed down, no longer crying.

"There we go sweetie; I know it hurts." He said softly. "But don't worry, it won't last and in the end, things will be better."

He moved her so she could see outside; they watched the street, lit only by the street lamps outside; the leaves of the tree out front of their apartment building rustling in the wind.

"Is she okay?"

Gendry turned and nodded to Arya who stood in the doorway. He smiled as he looked her up and down, hair a mess, the grey shorts and tank-top she wore as pyjamas rumpled, yet still, in his eyes, a vision.

"She's fine, just her teething pains." He said.

Arya smiled and walked over to join them. She never said it out loud, but while still the same as always, she was a caring mother who worried for her daughter, especially with things like this.

"Well, at least we know." She said gently.

Nymeria reached for Arya at once, smiling. Arya smiled back and gently took her, cradling her. Gendry stood by them, his arm around Arya as Nymeria finally drifted off to sleep.

"Gendry, thank you...I'd be so lost without you when it came to this." She said.

Gendry nodded; it was only around him Arya lowered her guard like this, allowed her vulnerable side to show.

"Likewise." He admitted. "I would be lost without you...Together, we can do it."

"That's right." She agreed.

They gently laid Nymeria back in her crib and stood by it, watching her sleep, smiling. It was how they always managed to succeed after all, how they always managed to accomplish the tasks they faced.

Together.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Game of Thrones: Pieces of Parenthood**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones idea, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The sound of high girlish laughter filled the apartment; little Nymeria enjoying herself.

Arya grinned at the sound. _'And why shouldn't she...Honestly, I don't think there's anybody in the family...Except for one maybe, who dislike her.'_

She settled back on the sofa, still grinning and leaned a little closer into Gendry who was seated by her side. He also grinned and put his arm around her, kissing her temple. Normally she'd react, that sort of thing was for silly couples who had to be all over each other. But right now, she was too comfy, and in too much of a good mood.

"Nymeria really loves her grandparents." Gendry whispered to her, eyes dancing.

She laughed softly. "Of course she does, they absolutely adore her."

She turned her gaze to her daughter, currently in Grandma Catelyn's lap. Arya's parents had come by to see how she and Gendry were doing and were wasting no time doting over their granddaughter.

As she watched, Arya felt a little wistful. _'Mom and dad weren't the happiest when Gendry and I started dating. They weren't exactly, against us but...Then I got pregnant, things got messy...'_

She shook her head and heard Gendry.

"What matters is the present Arry, remember."

She agreed; he knew what she had been thinking, he understood her like no one else; got in past her walls and loved her for the person she was and Nymeria completed it for them, almost.

Watching as Ned and Cat continued to dote over Nymeria, Arya knew her daughter had been instrumental in repairing that gap; she so easily had her grandparents wrapped around her little fingers and didn't even known it.

"I think we should wait a couple of years Gendry, but..." She began, getting his attention.

He turned to her, confused. "Arry?"

With a sly grin she asked. "Think we could...maybe try for a boy next time and no, I won't be mad if we have another girl?"

He gaped at her but then grinned himself and kissed her, that was all the confirmation she needed.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
